User talk:Alxeedo111/2
This is my 2nd talk page! YAY!!!!! Post anything you want, as long as you aren't ACPguy, Alxeedo Spammer, SanityOne, Captain Str00del, Austin8310, The REVIVED Captain Str00del, The REVIVED Austin8310, The UNREGISTERED Account of Captain Str00del, The Captain Str00del Spammer (de Alxeedo111, Ben 100022, Kingbate, or Dad22. My first. ---- sorry sorry, i voted neutral. but i will vote for if i decided! and...can u teach me how to archive a talk page? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 01:46, 24 April 2009 (UTC) How do i make another talk page? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 02:21, 24 April 2009 (UTC) PARTY THERE IS A GROUP PICTURE ONN SNOW BOARD DOCKS. GO NOW! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 12:21, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Request Can you change your vote on my sysop request please look at my edit count!--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 17:01, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Sysop Dont worry you'll become one soon!--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 11:29, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Alxeedo Spammer What is the relationship between you and that idiot(Alxeedo Spammer)? Why he had to send a hate letter and vandalise your page? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 13:53, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Userboxes tell me, how to make userboxes, plz.--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 23:42, 28 April 2009 (UTC) what? in your template school when i try to copy and paste that blank template box it won't work it just disappears.Sure25 TALK 00:05, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Sir. When are the templates going to be done??? I am growing impatient...--And i am The brother of Kesak11! So got it? Adopt a Pet soon![[User talk:Ben 100022|Talk to me please...OR ELSE!]] 00:18, 29 April 2009 (UTC) rollback I have 33 main edits...Sure25 TALK 10:25, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Fifteen Awards Thanks for coming to my Fifteen Awards, here's your award for coolest name: Note If you see anyone else make an awards...tell them it will be deleted. There are just TOO many. Nothing related to copyright even though I started them...but...there is TOO many. You can keep yours but...last one! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 02:33, 2 May 2009 (UTC) glitch What is the dj3k glitch your friend taught you?Sure25 TALK 19:00, 2 May 2009 (UTC) RE: glitch Actually dj3k is better because you get coins per minute.Sure25 TALK 00:03, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Card jitsu update The bracket is ready for who your are playing and the time/server/day click here. [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Re:Is seven votes enough? I don't really know. I'm not going to promote you right now since I think we have too many sysops right now but you could ask Barkjon and if he thinks you have enough for votes he can promote you. ~~Bluehero~~ REMEMBER Just a reminder tomorrow (May 8th) is round one of my card jitsu tournament the server is slushy the meeting time is 2 penguin time (thats 5 EST) and were we are playing is at the Dojo [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Thanks I've added the new sockpuppets. As for Kesak, I'd keep a close eye out: Ben has used that account before! - WOMPUS - Talk to the Wompus Card jitsu update Click here for updated info (date has been moved)~Brendan7195 Party! i only rember u that my sister´s party will be today!--Ratonbat |Now my sister party? 14:02, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Help Please help me become a sysop [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880]] 00:41, 10 May 2009 (UTC) What I want my sig to look like... Hi!! What I wanted my sig to looke like is... *Color:Green *What it should say: My user name (You bring the dip, I'll mow the side yard. (link that qoute to my talk) (the qoute would be blue.)) *Font:Segoe Print (if it's not avaliable, just regular font) and... that's all. By the way, thanks for helping me!! Hal Homsar Solo 01:09, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ??? What state do you live in?Sure25 TALK 22:44, 12 May 2009 (UTC) BE SEEN TURN GREEN! Hey Alxeedo111! Come to my Go Green Party! I want that this party will be HUGE! Invite your friends! If you are going, put your penguin name at my guest list here. Thanks, and have a nice day! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 03:14, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry The time is coming very soon! :)--Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 12:09, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Who is the owner of this wiki The Page MicroChip123 keeps on having incorrect and content which is designed to degrade someone put on it because of this i need to get in contact with the owner of this wiki to have the incorrect and content which is designed to degrade someone removed or i will start legal action against this wiki. - MicroChip123 Take This! Hello Alxeedo! For being such a great person, you get these! Hope you like them! File:chill57181_award.png.png File:agent_vandalism_control_team_award.PNG|This award is from Officer Chill given to Spy Alxeedo! Time I'll tell tomorrow the exact time on different time zones! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 03:15, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Help IP 67.159.44.91 has come back and he changed all of the content on the page "Igloo" to "Come to the walrus wiki". I reverted it, but can you block him. Thanks --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ 21:54, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Visit I hadn't seen you in a long time reply when you have time.Sure25 TALK 13:45, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Rollback Sorry bout thati was studying while doing this, meant to put Rollback, not sysop. can you change you vote its no problem if you dont want to though pleasse respond on my talk--Whitedragon254 {Talk}{ } 22:31, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Shop Order Reciept what happened what happened to the wiki who changed the theme? ~Brendan7195 =oh= oh, i liked the old one better this one hurts my eyes a little PS is the wiki still in a lockdown where nobody but administrators can edit because im un-sure if i became a rollback cause i can edit my thig on the promotion page is gone but there is no rollback button when i go to an artice. ~Brendan7195 RE:RE:oh yup theres no button that says that. =wait i think i did something wron i click history then when it has who edited it there is a button that says undo right ? PS i was confused cuz of where the button was and that it didnt say i was a rollback on the main page of the wiki Re: Mwa Mwa Turtleshroom moved the page to the title: "Mwa Mwa Penguin". Then someone reverted that, so I fixed it for him.--[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler'']] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ 00:15, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Joanna7777 NotEvilGuy is attacking the WIKI!Attention!!!! Joanna7777 So much bad scammers around.I think that someday 1 million scammers will attack the wiki.oh no!